Penance
by thenewtrend
Summary: OneShot. There's more to Barfbag's untimely demise. R&R BarfBagOC


A/N : To start off, my first fanfiction was well, a piece of shit. So, I'll begin an easy one shot. After you read it don't flame, just tell me what I need to work on.

This is about BarfBag and why he wanted that snake venom so bad. Takes place before Zero. Have fun.

* * *

Lewis fell for her the minute she stepped off the bus. He nearly gagged as she was introduced to him and D tent. Damn this weak stomach of his. Every time he was nervous he had to lose it. 

The first time she uttered a complete sentence to him he puked right in front of her. "Are you ok?" She asked him surprised and a bit uncomfortably. She patted his back to help him out a bit. He liked her voice; it wasn't faking sympathy. Just sincere and real.

"I'm fine," he panted. "Seriously, I am." Yet he puked again. She chuckled at him, not to be mean, but out of amusement. She'd never seen someone puke that quickly. She helped him back to the tent and stayed up with him all night. They were inseparable ever since. He wondered why she had warmed up to him so fast, but he didn't care.

He found out later that her name was Angie and she was sent here because of shoplifting. That's why most of them were here in the first place, stealing. Although he couldn't believe that she was one to do something like that, she certainly didn't look the part. He didn't care that she had a record, _hell_, they all did.

He and Angie walked and talked as much as possible during relaxation breaks. Who knows what they talked about, it could have been the most random shit anyone could think of. When he was done with his hole and she was done with hers, they would just sit and enjoy each other's company. He'd be sweet enough to help her out of her hole and she'd tolerate that he'd want someone to stay up with him while he threw up. Late at night Lewis would sneak into the Angie's cot and lay there till morning. D Tent did get a few wrong ideas, but they didn't care. As long as they had each other they were content and happy. For first time in the 3 months that he'd been there, Lewis was happy.

He dug and dug for another month and he was getting sick of it. He couldn't take it anymore: the never-ending dirt, all the holes he's dug, the undying heat, when did it stop? He wanted out, no he _needed_ out. "What are you talking about Lewis," Angie asked him. He explained to her how much he loathed it here, how he would do anything to leave even mentioning rattlesnakes and yellow-spotted lizards. "Lewis you're fucken scaring me," Angie backed away from him a bit. He stopped thinking about his escape long enough to see tears well in her eyes. "I'm sorry Angie, I didn't mean to scare you," Lewis gave her a comforting hug and sighed. "Lets go." Angie weaved her hand with his and dragged her shovel along behind her.

It was noon and over 100 degrees outside. Lewis was nowhere near done with his hole. He was tired and thirsty, but the water truck hadn't come yet. He watched Angie and the others dig and dig and didn't seem to tire themselves out. Why was he the weakest one? He heard a rattle and he knew immediately what that rattle was. Lewis glanced at Angie; her back was turned to him. _It's Now or Never. _He pulled off his right boot and sock. He inched closer and closer to the venomous snake Mr. Sir had warned him about.

A few feet away X was lounging in his hole. He noticed BarfBag was doing something. " Hey BarfBag whatcha doing?" X looked around him; he saw the rattler and BarfBag's bare foot. "Hey BarfBag don't do it man." By now everyone had looked over. Armpit started panicking, "Angie, Angie Stop him. What are you thinking MAN?" Angie heard the commotion from her tent members. She glanced around and her eyes set on Lewis looming over a rattlesnake. _What the hell is he thinking?_ "Lewis! STOP!" Angie jumped out of her hole and ran to him. She blocked him from going any further. "ARE YOU FUCKEN CRAZY?" Lewis looked down, "Possibly, now move." Angie stared him down, "I know you want out let's face it we all do. But we're not stupid enough to get ourselves killed." He looked down at her, "Angie, I want to get out of here. Now move or I'll move you." She couldn't take this insanity. She mustered up all the courage she could and slapped him hard. Lewis stepped back a bit and stared at her. He could see hate and worry in her eyes. _What am I doing?_ "I'm sorry Angie. I just- I just want to go home so bad." Angie shook her head, "I love you Lewis, I really do." She let out a sigh of relief. Lewis tucked a hair behind her ear and looked down behind her the snake was closer now.

"Angie," he whispered, "Don't move." Angie thought he was joking around again like he usually does, "Why?" "Just don't," he warned. She shifted her right foot back and giggled. "Angie don't – "

Time seemed to slow down; he told her not to move, he told her. Angie's scream echoed across the desert and seared itself into Lewis' memory. D tent ran over to him as Angie collapsed into his arms. "BarfBag is she okay?" " Magnet, go get Pendanski anyone." Squid commanded. "NOW." Lewis sat there and stroked Angie's cheek. She was screaming on pain and shivering a bit. If they didn't help her now she's gone. "Angie? Angie, look at me please." Lewis can almost hear her shallow breathing, and he panicked. Her eyelids fell and her head rolled back. "Angie! Angie wake up please!" He sobbed into the nape of her neck. "I love you, I swear I do."

Pendanski showed up with the medical team behind him. They pried Angie away from Lewis and placed her on the stretcher, they pulled a white cloth over her. _She's dead. And it's my entire fault._

That was the last time the real Lewis saw Angie. And now a quiet boy called Zero replaced her. He felt so guilty; he was the one to wanted out so badly. Angie was killed in his attempt. No matter how loud or how many times he shouted "sorry" into the heavens it wouldn't and it couldn't take away the feeling. Guilt slowly ate away at him inside. He found another snake and attempted to do what he was going to do three months before. This time Angie wasn't there to stop him. He ignored his tent mate's shouts to stop. But he couldn't, only Angie could stop him and she wasn't here anymore. This time he was successful. As pain shot through him he thought of only one thing, one person. THIS would be the penance for _her_.

R&R thankxx


End file.
